Home is Where Your Heart Is
by DocMcRegals
Summary: 13 year old Henry is a ward of the state with an exceptional musical talent in search of his parents. What happens when he crosses paths with Regina Mills, who is in the middle of serious campaign? Can this young boy soften this 'Evil Queen';s heart? Modern AU; OUAT. Loosely based on the movies 'Annie' and 'August Rush'. Regal Believer, Dimpled-Queen, OutlawQueen Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody and Happy 2015!**

**A New Year has come, and we've all been given a chance to start over, improve our lives. I hope that 2014 was safe and prosperous, but if it wasn't, I pray that this New Year be your best one yet. So, my brain is crazy; I've come up with an idea for yet another story. I know, I know, I shouldn't start new stories until I finish my old ones but, this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Over the Christmas holidays, I went to see the new screen adaptation of Annie (which was GREAT) and, it lead me to this idea. So, I'm doing Annie-with an OUAT twist, but I'm combining it with this movie called "August Rush". If you haven't seen August Rush, you should check it out! This is a Regal-Beliver, Dimpled Queen, OutlawQueen endgame story I really think you all will enjoy it. I'm going to do my best this year to update some of my old stories-Man With the Lion Tattoo is one I definitely plan to wrap up soon. Also, if you're one of my loyal Grey's Anatomy fans, I've got a couple of stories that I'm intend to finish up. Thank You all so much for your favorites, follows, reviews, PM's and kind love you showed me last year. I pray that 2015 is even better.**

**Happy New Year Y'all!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Boston-Present Day:<strong>

The sounds of Chopin's Ballade in G Minor could be heard echoing throughout the hallways of the group home. Sitting at the old baby grand piano was a boy, who was quite enthralled in what he was doing, as were the children who stood around listening, mesmerized by the sound he was producing on the old piano.

"Alright, that's enough you little show off! Fun's over" Zelena West, the house mother snapped as all of the children scurried off in different directions, leaving the young boy alone at the piano.

"What have I told you about that Henry?" Zelena asked as the young boy turned to face her, a smile on his lips as he shook his head

"I'm sorry Miss West but, I just can't help it, the music's inside of me" Henry said with a shrug

"And sometimes, I wish it wasn't" Zelena said, rolling her eyes

"Have you completed all of your chores?"

"...No" Henry said sheepishly as Zelena's green eyes filled with rage

"Why not!?"

"I was just-"

"You have 10 seconds to get upstairs and do your chores Henry, or I swear this piano will be on the street faster than you can say Symphony No. 5" Zelena said angrily, pointing to the stairs as the young boy quickly ran towards them.

"I really hate kids...I need a drink" Zelena muttered to herself before heading towards the kitchen to do just that.

oOo

As Henry made it up the stairs to the large room in which all of the orphaned and foster kids lived, he was met with smiles from some of the other children.

"You didn't get into too much trouble, did you Henry?" 13 year old Ava Zimmer asked as Henry shook his head

"Nah, she just threatened to throw out the piano if I didn't get up here and do my chores" Henry said, making his way over to the bottom bunk bed on which he slept.

"And you not doing them certainly isn't helping any of us!" 16 year old Peter snapped

"Leave Henry alone Pete!" 13 year old Nicholas Zimmer said

"It's okay Nick" Henry said as 5 year old Alexandra came to sit on his bed next to him

"Henry, will you read us the letter again?" the blonde haired girl asked him as he wrapped an arm around her and smiled

"Sure thing Alex" Henry said, reaching underneath his mattress and pulling out a small plastic bag that contained a letter

"Hey Everybody! Henry's gonna read his letter!" Alex said happily as all of the children came closer to Henry's bunk as Henry began to read

"Oh boy, here comes that stupid letter again" 16 year old Felix said, rolling his eyes

"Dear Sir or Ma'am,

Please take good care of our baby; His name is Henry, he was born October 28, and he's a very special little boy. We will be back to get him soon. We've left him with half of a silver locket, we have the other half so that when we come back for him, we'll know that he's ours" Henry read as Peter pushed his way through the small crowd of children who had gathered around to hear Henry's letter

"Why don't you face it, you're a ward of the state, just like the rest of us!" Peter said, snatching the letter out of Henry's hands

"Give that back Peter!" Henry said as he stood, trying to grab the letter

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it?" Peter taunted as Felix grabbed Henry and held him as Peter pulled a lighter out of his pocket, flicking its lighter and holding Henry's letter over it

"No! Give that back Peter!" Henry shouted as the older boy simply laughed

"Why, I'm simply teaching you a lesson, one that should've been taught to you long ago. Love, is weakness, kids like us, don't get loved. We never find families and we never get out of here. Face it Henry, you're 13 now, no one's ever going to want to adopt a little-"

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Zelena snapped as Peter whipped around to face her

oOo

"Well Pete, I'm waiting" Zelena said, tapping her foot impatiently

"Aw, chill West, I was just having some fun with old Henry here" Peter said as Zelena glared at him

"What's that in your hand?"

"His stupid letter, I was just trying to teach him that his parents are probably long dead and no one wants him" Peter argued as Zelena rolled her eyes in disgust, snatching the letter from him

"Just because that's what you believe, doesn't mean that Henry has to believe that. If the little brat wants to be delusional, let him. He'll figure it out someday; now as for this letter...I think I'll keep it for myself" Zelena said, smiling ruefully at Henry before exiting the room

"And clean this room! The social worker will be here to morrow to inspect the place" Zelena said as she slammed the door. Once she was gone, Peter glared hatefully at Henry before punching him repeatedly in the stomach, causing the young boy to double over in pain, spitting up a bit of blood.

"Maybe that'll teach you to think that you're better than the rest of us!" Peter shouted as Felix shoved him to the ground before the two of them climbed out of the window, and down the fire escape.

oOo

"Henry! Are you okay?" Grace, another young girl who lived in the group home asked as Henry tried sitting up, wincing in pain

"Peter may have broken another rib, I'll go get a wash cloth and some hot water" Ava said as Alex moved to sit next to Henry

"Don't cry Alex, I'm used to it" Henry wheezed as the little girl leaned her head against Henry's shoulder and cried

"I'm okay Alex, I promise" Henry said soothingly, just as Ava came back, kneeling down on the ground next to him

"You know the drill Henry, shirt off" Ava said as Nicholas helped Henry remove his shirt, revealing a nasty purple and red looking bruise

"Henry, that's bad, should we tell Zelena?" Grace asked, her voice full of alarm

"No, I'll be okay" Henry said shaking his head

"Henry, maybe you should stop telling that story about your parents" Ava said as she gently applied the compress to his ribs

"No, I'll never stop telling that story; my parents are out there and they're coming to get me" Henry said firmly as Ava sighed

"Henry, you've been here since you were born; maybe, maybe Pete's right, maybe-"

"No, we've all got parents, all of us. If we didn't, we wouldn't have been born" Henry said as Ava sighed

"Henry, what do you think your parents are like?" Alex asked

"I think...I think they're nice" Henry said with a smile

"So why do you think they gave you up?" Grace asked, no malice in her voice

"I don't know; maybe, maybe they couldn't take care of me like they wanted to"

"I think one of them plays piano, that's where you get it from" Ava said softly, a small smile playing on her lips

"Yeah, I think so too; maybe my dad's a musician or something"

"You really think so Henry?" Alex asked with a yawn, her eyes blinking closed

"Yeah, I think so Alex; and I'm gonna find them one day and I'm gonna prove Pete wrong" Henry said as Grace picked the young girl up off of the floor and carried her to bed as Henry stood, looking out of the window as Ava moved to stand beside him

oOo

"What are you thinking Henry?" Ava asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder

"They're out there Ava, I just know it; I can feel it" he said

"Henry-"

"Tonight's the night Ava; I'm going after them" Henry said firmly as Ava shook her head

"Henry no! If Zelena ever finds out-"

"She won't because you'll cover for me, won't you?" Henry said, turning to face the girl

"Henry, you can't ask me to do that" Ava said shaking her head

"Ava, you're my best friend"

"I could get into big trouble for this!" Ava hissed

"And I promise if I don't find them, I'll tell Zelena it was all my fault and take your punishment as well as my own" Henry said as Ava looked at him tearfully before wrapping her arms around him

"You're an idiot Henry" Ava whispered

"I have to try Aves"

"I know, I know" the young girl said, wiping tears from her cheeks

"Hey, will you look after Grace for me?" Henry said, nodding towards the young blonde who was tucking young Alex into her bed

"Why don't you just tell her you like her already?" Ava said with a smirk as Henry rolled his eyes at her

"I don't-"

"Henry, I'm your best friend, I know these things" Ava said with a laugh before giving Henry one last hug

"This is probably your most dangerous plan yet Henry, and I've let you talk me into some crazy things" Ava said

"And this is the one time that listening to me and my crazy schemes will pay off. Operation Cobra is gonna work this time Ava, I promise" Henry said, wrapping his arms around the young girl

"How are you gonna get your letter back?"

"The same way I always do; wait until she gets drunk as passes out and then grab it. She'll never know the difference" Henry said as Ava shook her head

"Be careful Henry" Ava warned as Henry gave her one last hug

"I will, I promise; and if it doesn't work-"

"You come straight home...I know you don't look at this place as home, and I know you don't think of us as family but-"

"Hey, you guys are my family Ava, I don't ever want you to think differently. And, even though I hate it here, this place is my home. I'll be back, I promise" Henry said, giving the girl's hand one last squeeze before quietly creeping out of the room and heading downstairs.

He was met by a gust of wind as he made his way out of the group home. The temperature had dropped significantly, sending a chill throughout his body. He eventually got used to it, seeing as Zelena never took the money she received from the state to properly take care of the children in the group home. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, his fingers wrapping around the letter his parents had left with him, as well as the locket. He kept his eyes forward, turning around every few yards to check his surroundings, to make.

When he left, Zelena was just as he'd predicted, passed out drunk on the couch and didn't even stir when he grabbed the note. Surely she would notice that he was gone the next morning when she did her daily headcount. He knew that she would be pissed but, he had to find his parents. He had to prove Peter wrong; he did have a family, they all did. He just had to find his and find them he would...

_Chapter 2 to follow..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try my hardest not to drag this story out for too long. So in case you didn't know, Henry is the male version of Annie. Other characters such as Gold, Hook, Emma, Neal, Mary Margret, Charming, Regina, Robin, Roland, Belle, will be appearing as well. I may even introduce a couple of other Disney characters who have not been on once as well. I hope you all enjoy this story, I really do!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>He had passed out from exhaustion sometime before dawn. He had walked aimlessly throughout the busy streets of Boston. The children's home was located on the other side of town; Henry had made it downtown somehow. He awoke to the sounds of children talking, causing him to groggily open his eyes.<p>

"Do you think he's dead?"

"I don't know Nhala, check"

"Nuh- uh! I'm not checking! Mowgli, you check!"

"You guys are such big babies, I'll check" and with that, Henry was poked in the arm by a girl with curly red hair.

"Who are you?" Henry asked as he allowed his eyes to adjust

"That's the same thing I was wondering" the girl said, folding her arms across her chest

"Where am I?"

"The auditorium" The girl said as he noticed another girl, as well as two boys standing beside her

"The auditorium where?"

"Of the Boston music school" the girl said as Henry frowned

"Boston Music school?"

"Well, not really; it's just an old abandoned auditorium but, we call it the Boston Music school. I'm Merida, this is Nhala, her brother Simba and Mowgli" Merida said, introducing the other three children

"My name's Henry"

"Are you any good?" Merida asked

"Any good at what?"

"Music, duh! I play the violin, Mowgli here is a god on the drums, Nhala sings and Simba's a beast on the trumpet...you do know how to play an instrument, right?" Merida asked

"I play piano" Henry said with a shrug as Nhala grew excited

"Oh, The Wizard will love that!" The young girl squealed

"The, Wizard?"

"Yeah, the guy who runs this place" Merida said as Nhala took Henry's hand, practically dragging him behind the curtains

oOo

"Where are we going?" Henry asked

"To meet The Wizard of course!" Nhala said excitedly

"I can't meet the Wizard, I need to find my parents" Henry said coming to a halt

"Your parents?" Simba asked with a frown

"Yeah, I...I ran away from my group home in order to find my parents" Henry explained

"So you're an orphan then?" Mowgli asked

"No, I have parents" Henry said defensively

"Geez dude chill, we don't have parents either; well, except the Wizard" Mowgli said as a man emerged from the shadows.

"Well, who do we have here?" The gentleman asked, giving Henry the once over

"His name's Henry; he's an orphan, but he can play the piano Wizard!" Nhala said with a grin as The Wizard's interest in Henry suddenly piqued

"Ah, allow me to properly introduce myself; Dr. Faciler, also known, as The Wizard" the man said with a bow

"My name's Henry"

"And you play piano, do you not?" The man asked, his voice thick with a french-like accent

"I can, but that's not why I'm here; I'm looking for my parents"

"Oh, you are, are you? Where'd you come from Henry?" The Wizard asked

"...I, ran away from my group home" Henry admitted sheepishly as The Wizard nodded

"So you're a fugitive then?"

"Kinda"

"I tell you what, why don't you...hang out with us for a little while; I'm sure the police are gonna be looking all over for you. You could hide out here. I've got some friends in high places, maybe they can help you find your parents" The Wizard said as Henry looked at him strangely

"You're gonna help me find my parents?" Henry asked as The Wizard nodded

"What's in it for you?"

"Why, if you can really play a piano, I just want you to play with us"

"That's all? Stay here and play music with you guys and you'll help me find my parents?"

"Well of course; that is, if you're any good at playing piano" The Wizard said, stepping aside to reveal a large baby grand piano

"Wow, this one's better than the one at the group home" Henry said in wonder as he carefully examined the piano before sitting down to play.

The Wizard's eyes grew wide as saucers as he listened to Henry play a classic Chopin piece.

"Oh yes, he's gonna fit in here just perfectly" The Wizard said with a grin.

oOo

"Where is he!?" Zelena shouted, tossing things around the room as the group of children stood there quiet, unmoving

"So no one's going to talk then?" Zelena snapped as she slowly circled the group of children like a predator watching its prey

"What happened after I left the room?" Zelena asked, her eyes glaring at Peter and Felix who shifted uncomfortably

"I may have, beat him up" Peter mumbled as Zelena growled angrily at him

"The letter, it's missing..." Zelena said as she stopped in front of Ava

"I know you know where he is you little snot!" Zelena snarled, grabbing the young girl by the arm, gripping it rather tightly

"I don't know where he is, I swear!" Ava cried out

"So no one knows where Henry's run off to? Fine, until he comes back, you all get one meal a day, nothing more, nothing less! I will find him, if its the last thing I do. And as for you? Well, you're Henry's closest friend, I know he told you about his plan" Zelena said, smiling wickedly at Ava

"No Zelena, I swear he didn't!" Ava said

"Oh darling...I'm not as stupid as you think I am! I know he told you. And until you confess where he's run off too, I think a few days in the hole will do you some good" Zelena laughed as she dragged Ava out of the room, kicking and screaming.

oOo

"Gold's up in the poles by 6 percent" Mary Margret Blanchard-Nolan told her boss who sighed frustratingly

"Goddammit! How the hell is he winning!? He's crooked! He's been arrested and on trial for all sorts of crimes!" Regina Mills shouted

"Crimes he was technically never found guilty of" Mary Margret said, wincing at the look her boss gave her

"Fine, whatever; it's only single digits...I can still come back from this, right?" Regina asked her campaign manager who grimaced

"Mary Margret, what aren't' you telling me?"

"You're losing, mainly because of the popularity vote"

"What?! Are you kidding me!?"

"I'm sorry Regina but-"

"Ms. Mills, your 11:30, the interview for your new assistant is here" Ashley Boyd, Regina's secretary said timidly as Regina sighed, running a hand through her hair

"Thank you Ashley, send him in" Regina said as she looked over the man's resume

oOo

"This time, would you try and be nice?" Mary Margret said as she took a seat next to Regina

"Mary Margret, you know what winning this election means to me" Regina said quietly

"It's about proving your mother wrong" Mary Margret said with a smirk as Regina rolled her eyes, just as the door to her office opened, instantly causing Regina to frown.

"No, you're not" Regina said shaking her head

"I'm sorry?" The man said, his voice filled with a thick English accent

"You're kidding me right, this is a joke? You thought I needed to have a laugh so you set up this fake interview, didn't you?" Regina said to Mary Margret who shook her head

"No, this is your 11:30 interview Regina" Mary Margret said quietly as she handed Regina the man's resume

"He's got a kid, a sleeping kid with him!" Regina hissed

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Ms. Mills but-"

"Save it, you can see yourself out" Regina said dismissively as Robin frowned

"No wonder you're behind in the poles, you're a real bitch" Robin said as Snow's jaw dropped open and Regina's eyes widened

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me, no wonder you can't keep an assistant! You're bloody insufferable!" the man, Robin said

"You take that back! I am not insufferable! You should've made better arrangements than-"

"I'm a single father with no help, my wife is dead, I've only been living here for 6 months, day care is expensive and-"

"You're a single father?" Mary Margret asked softly as Robin nodded

"I am; we lost my Marian just before we moved here" Robin said quietly

"Why don't I take your son; we've got a daycare here and-"

"Wait, a daycare? But she-"

"I'm an exception to the rule; Mary Margret by the way, I'm Regina's campaign manager" the brunette said with a smile

"Robin Locksley, pleasure to meet you" he said, extending a hand for her to shake

"You'll have to excuse Regina, she can be a bit of a-"

"Pain in the ass?" Robin said through gritted teeth as Regina glared at him

"Please, don't insult her more; she hasn't threatened to call security so, that's a good thing"

"She just told me to get out, how's that a good thing?"

"Because, if she were serious, I wouldn't be taking your son to the daycare..."

"I don't see how you put up with her-"

"If you want this interview, then I suggest you sit down, shut up and let Mary Margret take your child" Regina said as Robin stood there, completely shocked before turning to Mary Margret.

"Right; he's got an old blanket in his bag and a tattered old monkey as well in case he wakes up frightened" Robin said as Mary Margret nodded

"I can handle it; I've got a son who's a few years younger than him. What's his name?"

"Roland, his name is Roland"

"Don't worry; Roland and I will be just fine" Mary Margret said, gently rubbing the young boy's back as she exited the room, leaving Robin and Regina alone

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Regina said, an unreadable look on her face as Robin took a seat, waiting for the interview to begin.

_Chapter 3 to follow..._


	3. Chapter 3

**So as far as playbys go for the kids Henry's hanging out with, I'm thinking Bella Thorne as Merida, Sade Kimora Young as Nhala, Neiko Keiyan as Simba (Nhala and Simba are twins in this story), and Chandler Riggs as Mowgli. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story, your love is greatly appreciated! **

**Xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Boston-Several Weeks Later...<strong>

"You're only down by 4 percent in the polls" Robin explained to Regina as they sat in yet another meeting

"4 percent, that's not so bad" Regina nodded as Mary Margret and Robin exchanged glances

"Wait, **_what aren't you two telling me_**?" Regina asked, narrowing her eyes

"Well, you're still down, _way down_ in the popularity vote" Mary Margret said

"_What_?! You're kidding me!" Regina shouted

"Maybe it's that attitude of yours" Robin muttered as Regina glared at him

"I've had just about enough out of you Locksley-" Regina began as Mary Margret stepped in to mediate what was about to become yet another blow up between her boss and Robin

"He's got a point Regina; you being up in the poles isn't exactly what people are focusing on" Mary Margret explained

"Well then _what the **hell** do they care about_!?" Regina snapped

"What's being said about you in page 6" Robin said, holding up the paper as Regina snatched it from him, her eyes quickly scanning over the paper

"_What_!? **_They think I'm a bitch_**?! This is just-"

"Absolutely true" Robin said as Regina glared at him

"You're seriously pushing your luck Robin" Regina said to Robin who held his hands up in defense

"Hear me out; you could stand a lesson or two in kindness. It might help you gain the popularity vote" Robin said as Regina frowned

"And just how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Regina asked as Robin's smile grew smug

"I can think of a few places you ought to visit; soup kitchen's, women's shelters, children's homes" Robin said as Regina began to protest

"She'd be more than delighted to Robin, thank you for that wonderful idea" Mary Margret said as Regina glared at her

"Look Regina, I've known you since college but, if I can be be honest, you're a bit of a bitch. No, scratch that, you're a HUGE bitch. I'm sorry but, you know I told you that when we started this campaign I would be honest. Now I know you, the you underneath this hard and tough exterior, but the rest of the world doesn't. You need to show them that side of you. As much as you don't want to show your vulnerable side, you need that to win, because you can't do this without the popularity vote. People need to see that you're relatable, that you care about them. You can't do that unless you show yourself friendly to the people" Mary Margret said with a small smile as Regina rolled her eyes, finally relenting

"Fine, set up some meetings at these...places" She said to Mary Margret and Robin who simply grinned.

oOo

"_Sixty Six dollars_?! That's all you collected, **_sixty six goddamn dollars_**?!" The Wizard shouted as he paced across the stage, glaring at the children

"There weren't many people out today Wizard" Merida tried to explain

"Yeah, and Henry's keyboard is broken" Mowgli pointed out as the Wizard frowned at Henry

"What's wrong with the keyboard Henry?"

"The keys, they're sticking and the foot pedal's broken" Henry said, not looking the Wizard in the eyes, because he saw that crazed look, the one he often got when he drank too much or sniffed too much coke.

"How much is it gonna cost me to get it fixed?"

"Not much, a few bucks maybe" Henry said

"And how much is a few bucks?" The Wizard said, moving closer to Henry

"I know a guy who used to fix pianos back when I...before I came here. I'll find him, see what I can do" Henry gulped; he'd never been on the receiving end of The Wizard's mean streak but, he had seen what it could do.

"Fine, but if you don't...well Merida, I hope you're clean this week" The Wizard said, sauntering up to the young girl

"Because if you're not then, _I'd say its about time to let baby girl here get out there and show em what she's got_" The Wizard said as Nhala cowered in fear behind Merida

"_She's 10 Wizard_!" Merida said, instantly regretting it the moment his hand came crashing down across her face

"**_You think I give a damn because she's 10_**?! These people out here don't care if she's 10, all they care about is the _sweet, untouched goodness_ that's between her legs" The Wizard said, reaching out to cup Nhala's cheek

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Henry said, suddenly not enjoying the way The Wizard treated them

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it, _boy_? Because I'll have you know, I did some digging into who you really are. _Henry_, the boy with no last name; abandoned by your parents as a baby, you've got a locked that they left with you and a note. You ran away from the children's home and the police have been looking for you non stop. You say one word or do one wrong thing, and I'll tell the cops exactly where you've been hi-" The Wizard began, only to be hit across the head with a shiny metal object by Merida.

"Why'd you-"

"It needed to be done; The Wizard's a bastard, and I'm sick of him. You should get out of here Henry while you've still got a chance" Merida said

"But what about you guys?" He asked

"We're street kids Henry; we don't have families waiting for us like you do" Merida said sadly

"No, everyone has a family; I'm not leaving you guys behind" Henry said, taking the older redhead's hand into his own.

"He's right; we can't stay here with the Wizard anymore you guys. C'mon, we're leaving" Merida said as the others followed.

oOo

"I seriously _cannot believe_ I let you two talk me into doing this" Regina grumbled as she sat between Robin and Mary Margret, on her way to a local homeless shelter

"Do you want to win or not?" Robin sighed

"_Of course I want to win_!" Regina shot back

"Well then, stop your whining and _act like you want to win_" Robin told her as Mary Margret tried (but failed) to suppress a giggle.

"Well Robin, I think you may be the first to put her highness in her place and not get killed for it" David, Regina's chauffeur (and Mary Margret's husband) said, earning himself a glare from Regina

"_Charming, really_" the brunette deadpanned, running a hand through her hair as the car came to a stop

"Well here we are, the first stop on your way to becoming state senator" Robin said with a smile as he opened the car door to a swarm of photographers

"Milady" Robin said, holding out a hand for Regina to take; it wasn't until that moment that she realize just how attractive he was, but it was his eyes, that stunning shade of blue that seemed to go well with the rest of his perfectly chiseled face and that dashing smile, that seemed to do her in.

"Regina, are you alright?" Robin asked, blinking her out her trace as she shook her head

"Oh, yes I'm fine thank you" she said, not taking his hand as she stepped out of the car, because for some reason she felt that if she'd taken his hand, she wouldn't have wanted to let go. Plus, he had _big strong hands,_ and you _know_ what they say about a man with big hands..._Oh my God_! _Why was her brain suddenly thinking of Robin in that kind of way!?_ She _definitely_ had to have a few moments to herself later on tonight to..._relieve some of her stress_. Yes, it was the stress of the campaign that was causing her to think of Robin in the most _ungodly of ways_. She'd have to discreetly find a way to go out and get a pack of batteries; she was fresh out.

"How long are we supposed to be here?" she asked, quickly making her way past the throngs of crowds that had come out to see her- the 'Evil Queen' of politics, at a homeless shelter

"An hour tops; then we're off to the local stables" Robin said as Regina froze

"_What did you just say_?" Regina asked as Mary Margret cringed

"Regina, it's my fault I didn't tell him-"

"You're right, it is your fault; I'm not going to the stables, _not today,** not ever**_" Regina said sharply before marching into the building.

"_What the bloody hell was that about_?" Robin huffed as Mary Margret sighed

"It's my fault, I should've told you; the stables are off limits, at _all_ times" the pixie haired woman said as Robin sighed

"She's insufferable! I knew going to a regular animal shelter was out of the question but I didn't think she'd be that big of a-"

"_Robin_, most of the time, you're right when it comes to Regina, but this is the _one time_ where I take her side. The stables, _are off limits_" Mary Margret said firmly, following her boss into the building, Robin trailing behind with a frustrated sighed

"Damn woman!" He muttered

oOo

"Well,_ at least the facility's clean_" Regina observed with a nod as she ran into a young Blonde haired woman who gave her a smile

"_Regina Mills_! As I live and breathe!"

"_Tinkerbell_?" Regina said in confusion

"Well, it's Abigail now,_ sister Abigail_ anyways._ How are you_! I'd heard that you were coming here but, I didn't believe it; I had to see for myself. And well, here you are!" The young woman said, giving Regina a squeeze as she looked back at Mary Margret who simply pointed at Robin

"It was all his idea,_ I swear_!" The younger woman said, holding her hands up in the air

"This isn't gonna be a problem is it?" Robin asked with a sigh, annoyance clear in his tone

"No, I was just going to say thank you; I haven't seen Tink, I mean,_ Sister Abigail_ here in a _very_ long time. We were college roommates during my undergrad at Princeton" Regina explained as Robin stood there, dumbfounded

"_Best roommate I ever had_; hey, do you still cook?" Abigail asked as Regina chuckled

"_I can but_, there are people who do it for me now dear" Regina chuckled

"_Ah_, the life of the rich and famous" Abigail said as a dark haired nun approached them, looking at Regina with contempt

"Ah, Miss Mills"

"I don't know what I should call you, because obviously you're a nun now and I assume you've changed your name" Regina said, rolling her eyes at the woman

"_Mother Superior will do just fine, **Regina**_. I assume you're here for some positive publicity, _am I right_?" The other woman, mother superior sneered

"I'm here to do my good civic duty,_ that's all_" Regina said, not breaking eye contact with the woman

"Sister Abigail, I assume that you'll want to assist on Miss Mills'..._charity project_?" Mother Superior said, seemingly bored with the conversation

"Of course, mother superior"

"Very well; you have one hour" she said dismissively before walking away

"Well,_ let's get to it_!" Abigail said with a grin, practically dragging Regina away as the two women caught up, a peal of laughter leaving Regina's lips every now and then

"_I didn't know she did that_" Robin said, tilting his head to the side as he watched Regina smile and grin

"What?"

"Smile, laugh, be..."

"_Happy_?" Mary Margret asked, finishing his sentence

"Yes that"

"There's a lot about Regina you don't know Robin. Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on her" Mary Margret said with a smile as the two reached the kitchen where Regina would be serving.

oOo

"Henry, where are we gonna go?" Nhala asked as the group of 5 wandered aimlessly down an empty alleyway

"I know people who live down here" Henry said as they came to set of steps

"Down here?" Simba asked

"You'll be safe, I promise; just follow me" Henry said as the group carefully went down the stairs, the cool air hitting their shoulders

"Hey look, it's Henry!" A young man who was sitting at a makeshift table said with smile

"Hey Todd, these are my friends, Nhala, Simba, Mowgli and Merida. Think you can give them a place to stay?" Henry asked as Todd stood, sizing the group up

"What's their story Henry?" Todd asked as another young man emerged from down a small hallway

"Hey Copper, look who it is!" Todd said as Copper let out a yawn

"Oh, hey Henry, long time no see; still looking for your parents?" the slender young man asked

"Yep"

"How long have ya been gone this time Henry?" Todd asked with a sigh

"About 3 weeks" Henry said before turning to Copper to introduce him to everyone

"Think you guys can help em out, give em a place to stay?" Henry asked Copper and Todd

"Hm; the girls should be in school, and they definitely need better clothes. Hey Trixie!" Todd called out as a rather tall looking young woman came from down the hallway

"Jesus Todd, you didn't have to yell. Oh, hey Henry, how are you?" she said with a bright smile as she gave the 13 year old a hug

"Hey Trixie, these are my friends, Nhala, Simba, Mowgli and Merida. They could use some help"

"Who are they on the run from Henry?" Trixie asked with a smile and a sigh

"This guy who calls himself, The Wizard" Henry said as both Todd and Copper's expressions grew serious

"You kids managed to get away from The Wizard and live to tell about it?" Todd asked, looking to the older girl, Merida

"Henry insisted that we leave; I told him we would've been fine but-"

"Has he made you go into business?" Trixie asked Merida who frowned

"How do you know-"

"Because I rescued Trixie from The Wizard a long time ago. Listen kid, you guys definitely can't go back there. I know the Wizard and he is not a man who takes to his prisoners escaping lightly" Todd said as Merida frowned

"Prisoners?" the young redhead questioned

"Listen, how about you me and, Nhala, here, go into the backroom and talk; And why don't we find you all some new clothes while we're at it" Trixie said, leading Merida and Nhala down the small hallway

"Henry! Thanks" Merida said with a small smile as Henry waved back at her before she disappeared down the hall with Trixie.

"So, what do you plan on doing now Henry?" Copper asked

"I've gotta find my parents" Henry said as Todd and Copper exchanged looks before shrugging

"Henry be careful; I heard Zelena's been in a tizzy since you disappeared. She's got cops looking for you. Says if they find you, she's gonna have em send you off to reform school" Copper said as Henry shook his head

"I'll be fine you guys, don't worry; just keep these guys safe, find em a good home" Henry said with a smile before starting back up the staircase that lead back up to the street. However, he didn't get within a few feet before he heard voices shouting for him.

oOo

"I found him boys! Well, well, well, if it isn't the little run away Henry" Peter said with a menacing sneer

"Leave me alone Pete" Henry challenged

"Ooh, being on the run's giving the little pipsqueak some spunk"Pan said as Felix grabbed Henry from behind

"I am gonna make you pay for running off you little twat" Pete said pummeling his fist into Henry's stomach, causing the young boy to double over in pain. The beating didn't stop until Henry was within an inch of his life.

"That's enough, let him go; she said don't kill him. She needs him alive when she sends him off" Peter said as the group of boys prepared to round the corner. However, they were attacked by another group of boys, among them being Mowgli and Simba, who had helped Henry get away from the crowd.

"What are you-"

"Helping a friend in need, now get outta here Henry!" Mowgli said, pushing Henry in the direction of the street as he staggered forward.

oOo

"Well that wasn't so bad" Mary Margret said with a smile as she sat in the back of the car with Regina and Robin

"You're right, it wasn't" Regina admitted with a sigh

"What's this? The Queen admitting she was wrong about something?" Robin teased as Regina rolled her eyes at him

"Today was a good day Regina" Mary Margret said with a smile

"You're right, today was a...oh my God David, watch out!" Regina yelled as she saw a young boy staggering into the middle of the road, causing David to slam on his breaks, coming within just an inch of hitting the boy. Almost immediately, Regina was rushing out of the car and towards the young boy.

"Are you okay? What are you doing out here? It's 30 degrees out here!" She said to the young boy, who appeared to be badly beaten and staggering on his feet.

"Whoa there! Can you tell me your name and who did this to you?" Regina asked as the young boy swayed back and forth

"My name's...Henry" the boy managed as he collapsed, thankfully Regina had been there to catch him as she gently eased them onto the ground.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" She shouted as she cradled the young boy's head in her arms

"Hey, hey Henry, stay with me okay...stay with me. Help is on the way" she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. What she didn't know, what that someone had captured the entire thing on video and instantly uploaded it to the internet.

_Chapter 4 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! The first of many Regal Believer feels, and was that an OutlawQueen moment we saw? Hm. Oh and I wonder if anyone else caught the new Disney characters I briefly introduced in this chapter? Oh, and did you guys also see the ReginaTink moment- I seriously love those two! Oh and Mother Superior, aka the Blue Fairy, dislikes Regina. In the next chapter, you'll see more Regal Believer moments and little Roland may or may not make an appearance. And...Zelena shall return!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far!**

**Xx**


End file.
